The numbers and types of portable electronic devices that are available to consumers have proliferated the past several years. Media players, handheld media players, cell phones, smart phones, table computers, and other devices have become ubiquitous.
Typically, each of these devices includes a battery. This battery provides power when the portable device is away from an external power source, such as a wall outlet. This battery may be a rechargeable battery or a non-rechargeable battery. In either event, the battery needs to be connected to circuitry inside the electronic device so that the battery may provide power to the electronic device. Accordingly, a battery connector may be used to connect the battery to circuitry inside the electronic device.
But these battery connectors consume space inside the electronic devices. This space consumption means either that the electronic device is larger than it would otherwise be, or that the electronic device includes less functionality than it otherwise might (or a combination of both). Thus, it may be desirable to provide battery connectors having a smaller size.
Also, these battery connectors may be connected during device manufacturing. And, on occasion, the battery may need to be replaced. To facilitate manufacturing and repair of these electronic devices, it may be desirable that these battery connectors are easy to connect and disconnect.
Moreover, battery packs may include circuitry to allow them to communicate with circuits in the electronic device. To facilitate this communication, the battery packs may include a signal pin. To protect this signal pin from being shorted to a power supply, it may be desirable to provide a battery connector that is less likely to be misconnected. Also, to further protect the signal pins, it may be desirable to ensure that, when the battery connector is connected, one or more power pins are connected before the signal pin is connected.
Accordingly, what is needed are circuits, methods, and apparatus that provide battery connectors having a small size, are easily connected and disconnected in a manufacturing environment, are resistant to misconnection, and during connection, form electrical contact for one or both power pins before a signal pin.